Seal promess
by invi-chan
Summary: Ginji et Ban sont perdus non loin de la plage. Et Ginji a peur que Ban s'en aille un jour.


**texte by Malik Fan 03**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Promesse scellée

"Do do do de do do di de de do..."

Une contraction nerveuse d'un sourcils

"La la la la le la la la lo lo la..."

Une deuxième.

"Me me me mi mo me me mi mi me.."

Serrement et crissement de dents.

"Ho ho ho ha hi ho ho ha ha ho..."

Tremblement du corps entier.

"Te te ti to to tu tu to to te te ti to.."

"GINJI ! FERME-LA OK !"

Soudainement effrayé, le blond se tapa la tête, et la balança contre le plafond de la coccinelle.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE ! Ban-chan ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Le brun tourna la tête, et lança un regard furieux. "Pourquoi ? Parce que ton constant fredonnement est devenu lourd, voilà pourquoi !" Offensé, Ban se retourna et regarda le large papier dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'ailleurs ?" demanda Ginji, en se penchant en avant.

Lui jetant un coup d'oeil, Ban regarda la carte. "J'essaie de trouver où nous sommes et comment sortir d'ici !"

Clignant des yeux, le blond se recula. "Oh... Je vois."

"Mince, et il commence à faire noir en plus. Si nous ne voyons pas où nous sommes tout de suite, nous allons devoir dormir ici cette nuit."

"Aww, Ban-chan ! Je n'aime pas dormir dans la voiture. Mon corps est tout dur et couvert de bleus."

Repliant la carte, Ban ouvrit le compartiment à gants et la rangea dedans. "Hey, je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix."

"Hmm..." Ginji regarda dehors, observant les alentours. "Hey ! Au moins, les flics ne peuvent pas nous prendre la voiture, même si nous sommes un peu loin, non ?"

"Ouais. Bien Ginji, il est temps de fermer les yeux. Nous devrons nous lever tôt avant qu'il commence à y avoir de la circulation demain."

"Okay..." Lançant un dernier coup d'oeil dehors, l'homme anguille éléctrique remarqua quelque chose. "Hey Ban-chan !"

"Quoi ?" marmonna-t-il, essayant de se mettre à l'aise.

"Il y a une plage là-bas."

"Et alors ?"

"Allons dormir sur la plage. Le sable doit être doux et agréable, non ?"

"Oh non. Parce que nous serons proches de l'océan, la température va chuter doucement durant la nuit. Nous allons rester bien au chaud dans la voiture, tant que tu n'ouvres pas les portes."

"Pourquoi ferait-il froid ?"

"Parce que le soleil se trouve de l'autre côté de la Terre, donc même si la chaleur vient du soleil, la majeur partie disparaît la nuit. L'océan a aussi cet effet."

"Oh... wow Ban-chan, tu es vraiment intelligent."

"C'est juste des choses que t'apprends dans la vie. Maintenant dors."

"Mais je ne suis pas fatigué." gémit Ginji, en s'asseyant.

"Ferme juste les yeux alors, et tu t'endormiras peut-être ! Grumph..."

Le silence se fit dans la voiture, mais cela ne dura pas.

Atteignant l'autre côté, Ban attrapa Ginji par sa chemise, le tirant vers lui.

"Ban-chan ! Sois moins brutal avec mes vêtements !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Ginji cligna des yeux, regardant son compagnon. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Quelque chose t'ennuie. C'est écrit partout sur ton visage."répondit Ban.

"Err... ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Ginji..."Posant une main sur le dessus de la tête de Ginji, Ban ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Si tu me dis ce qui t'ennuie, cela allégera le poids sur tes épaules et tu te sentiras mieux."

"Mais cela ne va pas t'ennuyer ?"

"Eh bien, peut-être que je peux l'éviter."

"Bon..." Fronçant les sourcils, Ginji regarda le plafond de la coccinelle. "C'est juste que... tu sais plein de choses que je ne sais pas...et je veux en apprendre plus sur le monde moderne... tu sais, quand j'étais avec les Volts, je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup accès à l'extérieur... mais si nous ne sommes plus ensemble alors je ne pourrais plus rien apprendre de toi... je... je ne veux pas être seul dans ce monde étrange. C'est toujours encore trop inconnu pour moi... et je ne veux pas être planté ici."

"Hey..." Formant un poing, Ban donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de Ginji. "Qui a dit que nous ne serons plus ensemble, hein ?"

Ginji tourna sa tête vers le brun. "Hein ?"

"Ginji, je te l'ai déjà dit avant. Nous sommes les Get Backers, et les Get Backers c'est du "pluriel", ce qui veut dire qu'il y a plus d'une personne. Toi et moi. Vu ?"

"Donc... tu ne vas pas abandonner les Get Backers... en te mariant et en t'éloignant... de moi ?"

"Mon dieu non ! Comme si je voulais vraiment m'attacher à une femme. A la place de ça, j'avais pensé qu'une fois que nous serions riches, nous deux partirions quelque part, où il fait chaud, où il y a du soleil et plein de filles. Et nous irions là bas et y resterions ENSEMBLE... à moins que... tu sais, tu aies d'autres projets ?"

"NON !" Avec précipitation, Ginji s'aggripa au cou de Ban. "Je veux que l'on reste ensemble aussi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je veux que nous restions meilleurs amis !" En s'asseyant, il regarda Ban avec une expression sérieuse. "Tu sais ce que nous devons faire ?"

Cette fois, Ban cligna des yeux. "Euh... ?"

"Nous devons faire une promesse scellée. Où nous deux jurerons que nous devons rester meilleurs amis, et vivre ensemble pour toujours jusqu'à notre mort !"

"Euh... tu n'exagères pas un peu. Mes mots ne sont pas assez forts ?"

"Non ! Tu pourrais changer d'avis ! Nous devons sceller cette promesse ! Papier ! Nous avons besoin de papier !"

Se penchant vers le compartiment à gants, Ginji commença à jeter ce qu'il contenait, frappant le pauvre Ban avec tous les objets.

"Ginji !" Attrapant le blond par les épaules, il l'attira contre lui, fermant le compartiment avec le pied. "Ginji, relaxe. Tu vas t'éclater une veine."

"Mais Ban-chan !" Ginji fit la moue, en faisant des yeux de chiot.

Faisant un air furieux pendant quelques minutes, Ban soupira, craquant finalement. "D'accord, d'accord, nous allons sceller cette promesse. Mais... nous n'avons pas besoin de papier pour faire ça."

"Alors comment allons-nous faire ?" demanda Ginji avec une expression de curiosité.

Posant une main sous son menton, le brun réfléchit une minute... et alors fit un sourire en coin. "Eh bien, j'ai une idée... mais nous n'avons pas assez de place."

"Hein ?" Ginji cligna des yeux à nouveau, clairement confus. "Mais tu as dit que nous ne pouvions pas sortir, parce qu'il faisait trop froid !"

"Nous avons une couverture ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant et sors tes fesses de la voiture." Ouvrant la porte, Ban mit pied dehors et marcha vers l'arrière. Utilisant la clé, il ouvrit le coffre et prit un édredon. "Viens Ginji !"

"Okay..." Sortant à son tour, il fut immédiatement frappé par un coup de vent. "Gah ! Il fait froid !" Tremblant, il serra ses bras autour de lui.

"Viens là Ginji. Mets-toi en dessous", ordonna Ban, attendant à côté de lui, avec une partie de la couverture sur ses épaules et un bras en dehors pour permettre au blond de le rejoindre.

Une fois fait, Ban s'éloigna de la voiture.

"Ban-chan, où allons-nous ?"

"A la plage."

"HEIN ! Mais il fait froid !"

"Arrête de geindre et bouge-toi ! Tu veux sceller cette promesse oui ou non ?"

"..oui."

"Alors viens !" L'attrapant par les épaules sous la couverture, il tira Ginji vers le sentier, descendant les marches et allant jusqu'au large sable blanc.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent entre le sentier et le bord de l'océan.

"Wow Ban-chan, regarde. C'est joli non ?"

"Hmm-hmm. Maintenant Ginji, regarde-moi."

Le blond tourna la tête, réalisant soudain combien leur visage était proche. "O-oui ?"

"Je vais dire ça, et après je veux que tu le répètes, okay ?" Voyant le signe de tête, Ban s'éclaircit la voix et dit : " Je jure que je resterai le meilleur ami de Ginji Amano, et cela jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Maintenant à toi."

Copiant Ban, Ginji s'éclaircit la voix. "Je jure que je resterai le meilleur ami de Ginji Amano, et cela jusqu'au jour de ma mort."

Ban secoua la tête. "Non, Ginji ! Tu es censé échanger mon nom par le tien !"

"Oh, okay ! Ahem, je jure que je resterai le meilleur ami de Ban-chan Mido, et cela jusqu'au jour de ma mort."

"Bien... tu n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter le -chan, mais tant pis."

"C'est tout ?"

"Rah non ! Tu poses beaucoup de questions stupides."

Ginji baissa la tête de honte. "Je suis désolé."

"Non, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Maintenant regarde-moi encore" Rencontrant une paire d'yeux couleur chocolat, il continua. "Maintenant, je vais te demander quelque chose, et je veux que tu sois honnête, okay ?" Ginji hocha la tête. "Bien... as-tu embrassé quelqu'un auparavant ?"

"Euh..." Une bande rouge apparut sur ses joues, Ginji regarda autour de lui en essayant d'éviter la paire d'yeux bleus éclatant. "P-pourquoi tu demandes ça !"

"Ginji," s'exclama doucement Ban, "Réponds juste à la question."

Le blond soupira. "Non... je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un auparavant."

"Ah, bien c'est pareil pour moi, donc cela marchera mieux."

"Oh... OH ! Tu veux dire que, tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille, Ban-chan !"

"Non, ni une fille ni un garçon... Attends... Ginji, tu veux dire que tu as embrassé un gars !"

Clignant des yeux, Ginji secoua la tête rapidement. "Non, non, non ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé ni une fille ni un gars !"

"Oh... oh..." dit Ban pensivement en agitant la tête. "Okay, c'est bon. Oui, c'est parfait."

"Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ?" Se penchant en avant, Ginji essaya de trouver un bon air sur le visage de Ban.

"Ginji !"

"Oui, sir !"

"... désolé."

"Peu importe. Mais sérieusement Ginji, nous avons besoin de sceller cette promesse... avec un baiser."

Un instant passa, pendant lequel le blond laissa passer l'information.

"Attends... tu veux dire que toi et moi nous devons... nous embrasser ?"

"C'est "toi et moi", et oui, nous devons nous embrasser."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui."

"Certain ?"

"Oui."

"Absolument, certainement sûr ?"

"OUI, MINCE, OUI !"

"Oh... bon... d'accord, si c'est ce que nous devons faire, alors... je le ferais !"

"Tu le feras ?"

"Oui."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Ban-chan..."

"Ahem, désolé pour ça. Mais Ginji... es-tu prêt ?"

"Hey, attends ! Pourquoi un baiser au fait ?"

"Eh bien, parce que nous deux n'avons jamais été embrassé avant, ce sera notre premier baiser que nous garderons pour toujours dans nos mémoires. Par conséquent, si l'un de nous décide de briser cette promesse, la culpabilité se fera lourde sur nos épaules à cause du sceau que nous aurons détruit."

"Wow... Ban-chan, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais vraiment intelligent ?"

"Oui, tu l'as fait. Maintenant, allons-y. Faisons-le."

"Ouais !"

Tournant leur tête pour se faire face, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Ginji avala sa salive.. puis rougit...et finalement paniqua. "Gah, arrête de me fixer comme ça, Ban-chan !"

"Mince, Ginji. C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Je suis nerveux ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant !"

"Si tu arrêtais de remuer et te relaxer, ce ne serait pas si difficile."

"Oui, tu as raison. Je peux le faire. JE SUIS UN HOMME !"

"Un faible plutôt."murmura Ban.

"Hey !"

"Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !"

"Okay !" Et avec ça, il s'approcha, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Ban, étant surpris si soudainement, chancella et tomba par terre avec Ginji sur lui.

"Oww ! Mince Ginji ! Tu pourrais me prévenir ! Maintenant nous allons devoir le refaire !"

"Obligé ?"

"Oui, un baiser n'est pas un baiser, à moins que les deux côtés répondent."

"Oh." se levant, Ginji tira Ban... un peu trop fort.

Cette fois Ban tomba en avant, attérissant sur Ginji. Gromellant et jurant, il se leva sur ses coudes. Regardant vers le bas, il eut alors un sourire en coin.

"Bon, ce n'est pas si mal. Ca te dérange ?"

"Uhh... non ?"

"Bien." Se penchant en avant, il effleura doucement les lèvres du blond avec les siennes, puis les pressa complètement contre lui. Ginji se remua un instant, mais répondit finalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, quelque peu essouflés.

"Wow Ban-chan... c'était... c'était..."

L'utilisateur du jagan souleva un sourcils, attendant.

"... bien."

"Ouais... ça l'était. Et tu sais quoi ?"

"Non quoi ?"

"Il ne fait pas si froid que ça dehors, et le sable est doux, donc pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?"

"Okay !"

"Bien, debout."

Les deux garçons se levèrent, Ban étendit la couverture, et se laissa tomber dessus d'un côté. Tapotant l'autre côté, il demanda à Ginji de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit joyeusement. Tombant en arrière, il s'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit blottit confortablement contre Ban.

Le brun rit. "A l'aise ?"

"Oui, et toi ?"

"Ouep. Dis, tu vas mieux maintenant ?"

"Ouep ! Merci !"

"Pas de problème mon pote."

Baillant, le blond se frotta les yeux, puis les ferma. "Bonne nuit Ban-chan."

"'nuit Ginji."

Des ronflements atteignirent les oreilles de Ban, pour l'instant il était encore réveillé... mais pour différentes raisons.

Se relevant, il caressa les cheveux de Ginji une minute, puis entoura son bras autour de la taille fine du blond. Observant les traits de Ginji, Ban fit un rare sourire sincère.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui soit dans ma vie, Ginji. Je sais que je peux être un vrai bâtard parfois... mais je vais essayer de ne plus l'être autant. Okay ?"

Se penchant en avant, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Ginji. Puis il se rallongea, ferma les yeux pour de bon, et rejoignit son compagnon.

Le lendemain matin...

"CES SALES FLICS !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ban-chan ?"

"LA COCCINELLE EST PARTIE... ENCORE !"

"...oh."

xXOwariXx


End file.
